Entre la Mafia
by maruTaisho
Summary: Una leyenda se creó, Cada mil años fenómenos nacerán. Esos fenómenos nacieron, una amenaza representaron, una matanza se creó. En el siglo 20 nuevos fenómenos nacieron y la matanza a todos mató... o por lo menos eso se creía.
1. Chapter 1

(INTRO)

Todo era blanco, las paredes, las luces, el techo y hasta la ropa. Era una noche de luna llena, la más brillante que había visto en toda mi vida. Las enfermeras corrían buscando sedantes, guantes y hasta medicinas para las pacientes embarazadas. Era una noche preocupante. No entendía como podría haber tantas enfermeras y doctores dejando que las mujeres paren bebés sobrenaturales, así como la ley lo prohibía. Quizás simplemente no lo sabían, además había varias mujeres que tenían hijos normales, como las de las habitaciones 24;86;90;44;51 y 83. Mientras que en la 88 se escuchaban profundos gritos de dolor. Me acerqué preocupada pensando que había sucedido una tragedia con la futura madre pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Lo único que se escuchaba era la voz de un hombre gritando:" ¡Vamos Querida! ¡Tu puedes! ¡Puja! ¡Puja!". Supuse que la puerta se había atorado. Jamás pensé otra cosa así que me puse en puntas de pie para alcanzar ver algo de lo que sucedía por el vidrio que se encontraba en la cima de la puerta. Se veía claro, jamás debí haber espiado, aunque no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Yo nunca antes hubiera creído en esas criaturas si no las hubiera visto. Pude ver, saliendo de adentro de su madre, un pequeño niño de cabellos plateados, pupilas doradas una marca violeta en cada uno de sus cachetes. También pude ver sus finas cejas negras y en sus pequeñas manitas pude encontrar unas garras filosas y peligrosas. Entonces comprendí que la puerta no estaba cerrada, estaba sellada. Los gritos de la mujer se calmaron y pude ver como abrazaba a su bebé suavemente y susurraba: "que hermoso eres, Inu No Taisho. ¡Se parece a ti, Cariño! Jaja.". El bebé comenzó a llorar como si algo le perturbaba. Yo no entendí mucho, por lo menos hasta que se escuchó el ruido del típico auto de la policía acercándose. Habían descubierto el paradero del crimen. Vi como, asustado, el padre del chico, al cual no pude verle la cara, le daba a su esposa un pequeño frasco con un liquido extraño mientras que ella se lo hacía beber al niño. Rápidamente del bebé desapareció toda señal sobrenatural. De repente, todo se volvió un completo silencio. Un silencio sospechoso. Luego, sentí olor a quemado. Estaba confundida hasta que escuche a una doctora desesperada gritando "¡ESTAN INSENDIANDO EL EDIFICIO!". Me asusté, mejor dicho, me aterré. Miré por ultimo a la sala 88 y vi como el padre del niño "engendro" lo tapaba al mismo con un especie de Haori rojo y le dijo a su esposa que era de lana de Ratas de Fuego, que venía de su generación pasada y que protegería al bebé del fuego. Ella asintió. Se pudieron oler muchos más gritos desesperados por el fuego quemando sus pieles y entendí que era el momento de escapar de aquel lugar. Corrí por los pasillos blancos dejando atrás el cuarto 88. Vi, al fondo del camino un cartel enorme que decía en letras verdes, grandes y brillantes: "Salida de Emergencias". Corrí hacia el cartel y empujé la puerta con todo el poder que quedaba en mi cuerpo. El humo me había agotado ya demasiado y la puerta estaba muy bien cerrada, así que empujé de nuevo y más fuerte y allí fue cuando vi la luz, la luz del sol, más bien, de la luna llena iluminando mi rostro. Observé en donde me encontraba. Había salido por la puerta trasera del edificio y curiosamente había esquivado a toda la policía. Corrí hacia la derecha encontrándome en frente a una de las partes del edificio en donde se veía la ventana de la habitación 88. Se escucharon los gritos aterradores de los padres quemándose. Hirviéndose mientras que sus huesos se hacían cenizas. Yo fui la única que sobreviví a ese incendio. Yo y ese pequeño bebé llamado Inu No Taisho...


	2. Saya, te amo

No lo podía creer. Era molesto, estresante y hasta vergonzoso, pero a pesar de eso estaba allí; aburrida, enojada y sin llave de entrada a su propia casa. Estaba parada bajo el puente de la ciudad, pensando, reflexionando acerca de lo que debía hacer. No podía vivir así, peleándose y discutiendo cada noche junto con mi pareja. Lo amaba pero era difícil soportarlo. Yo quería un bebé y una familia pero él... a él eso no le importaba. No le interesaba casarse conmigo siquiera. Tenía que hablar seriamente con él acerca de eso pero también acerca de...

Hace unos pocos días fui al médico. Estaba preocupada ya que no había menstruado hace ya tres meses. Me hicieron hacer unos exámenes de ovarios o algo así. Me dijeron que me llamarían cuando estén los resultados de los exámenes y que no me alarmara. Que de seguro era solamente un pequeño tumor o quizás que estaba embarazada. ¡Me emocioné mucho al pensar eso! Era verdad que podía ser cierto ya que anteriormente su pareja no había usado ningún tipo de profiláctico ni ella esas molestas pastillas que usualmente tomaba para no embarazarse.

Pasaron una, dos, tres semanas y no me habían llamado. Me preocupé un poco pero nada que pudiera molestarme. Al día siguiente fui a retirar los exámenes. Me acerqué a la joven mujer que atendía en el mostrador y le pregunté con una voz suave y delicada: "Vine a retirar unos exámenes que me he hecho anteriormente. Mi nombre es Saya Mikuko.". La mujer me pidió de esperar un momento y dijo que enseguida me los traería. Esperé diez, quince, veinte minutos cuando al fin apareció. Me entrego un pequeño sobre y me dijo en voz tibia y baja: "lo lamente mucho señora".

Me precipité y abrí fuertemente el sobre. Me quedé boquiabierta y sin poder creer lo que estaba leyendo. Eran palabras médicas y profesionales difíciles de entender pero yo, las entendía fácilmente luego de haber cursado 4 años de medicina. Una lágrima saliendo de mi ojo derecho me quitó el quicio. Me volví casi loca. Sentí como toda esperanza en mi ser se desvanecía lentamente. Lo volví a mirar. Era cierto. Esta vez era verdad. Yo no podía tener hijos. Yo era estéril.

Yo ya lo había superado, pero la parte difícil del trato era decírselo a mi novio, a mi querido Dayu Ashida. Él era todo para mi y yo sabía que, aunque ahora no lo deseara, más adelante quería tener hijos y sé que el se merece mucho más de lo que yo puedo darle. Ya lo he decidido, lo único que no sabía era porque rayos estaba allí sentada debajo de un maldito puente.

Me levanté y me marché de ese sucio lugar de inmediato. Sentí como las gotas de la lluvia comenzaban a mojarme. Tomé las llaves de mi auto y lo abrí de inmediato. Entré al vehículo y lo puse en marcha. Comencé a sospechar que se había quedado sin batería pero al rato comenzó a funcionar el motor. Entré a la autopista, algo despistada. Las gotas de lluvia mojaban el vidrio delantero y me costaba ver por dónde iba. Estaba algo cansada. Pensaba que iba a dormirme por ratos y decidí no tomar riesgos. Tomé una pequeña pastilla de cafeína de mi cartera que se encontraba en el asiento trasero. Me caí repentinamente del asiento y solté violentamente el volante. El auto se movió bruscamente. Tenía mucho miedo. Temía morir allí y no volver a ver el rostro de Dayu. Volví a acomodarme rápidamente intentando no chocar. Estaba asustada. Completamente aterrada. Salí de la autopista. Sentía como mis pulmones protestaban agitándome cada vez más fuerte. Vi la calle Milfnes. Allí vivía yo. Doblé por esa calle decidida a volver a mi casa. Me parecía como si estuviera en un camino distinto, y, en verdad, así era. Estaba contramano pero, para cuando me había dado cuenta ya era muy tarde. Vi una luz constante y sentí como un enorme camión me chocaba. Me dolía mucho. Sentía como mi cabeza ardía a rojo fuego. Intenté mirar por la ventanilla pero me di cuenta de que el auto estaba volcado. Comencé a ver borroso hasta que lo único que lograba rodearme era un color negro oscuridad.

¿Acaso viviré? ¿Acaso volveré a ver el rostro de mi amado Dayu? Miles de esas preguntas que resonaban en mi cabeza desde hace horas se esfumaron como de truco de magia cuando esa continua oscuridad en la que estuve viviendo durante los últimos días desaparecía dejando ver un a brillante luz a lo lejos que me tranquilizaba y me sedaba logrando que abriera intencionalmente los ojos... ¿Acaso no me había hecho sufrir demasiado el destino como para que ahora me sucediera esto? Y si aún no se lo imaginan en sus pequeñas mentes, era Dayu. Al abrir los ojos lo vi. Supe inmediatamente que debía decírselo. Temía morir sin poder contarle toda la verdad.

-Dayu…-respiré- necesito que lo sepas antes de que pueda ser muy tarde- me detuve por un momento. Mi garganta chillaba-yo…-me costaba hablar hoy más que nunca. Parecía a propósito.-yo no puedo…-¿pero como explicarle?-yo soy…

- Lo sé. Tranquila, no debes esforzarte tanto.-dijo él interrumpiéndome cariñosamente.

Sonreí. Lo había comprendido al fin. A Dayu no le importaban esas cosas. Él me amaba y sabía que tarde o temprano tendríamos una solución a todo eso.

Vi como se me acercaba al rostro felizmente para luego arrodillarse frente a mí. Me miro fijo por varios instantes. Pude notar un leve sonrojo en cada uno de sus cachetes y sus manos temblando o hasta haciendo gestos extraños. Estaba nervioso, podía notarse a leguas. Suspiró, y se preparo para dejarme a simple vista un fino anillo de oro puro con un pequeño rubí que deslumbraba mis ojos.

- se que no es lo mejor que pude haber comprado pero sabia que este te gustaría mas que otros…-suspiró- tengo… tengo que preguntarte algo.-dijo ahora más tranquilo.

Me emocioné, mi corazón se detuvo por varios instantes cuando me susurro suavemente, delicadamente y con esa voz sensual que me adormecía y me convencía en cada ocasión notable...

- Saya Mikuko… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?


End file.
